Meiko Seitekina
Meiko Seitekina is an OC made by Mougeki Mero. She's part of the Faculty members, being the most recurring substitute Japanese Teacher in Akademi. She is a normal japanese teacher in one of the Sisuta schools. Background Meiko is resident of Sisuta, and teaches japanese on one of the schools there. She is often called by Akademi High School to substitute the official Japanese Teacher. In Sisuta she is known because of her sexual disorder, her nymphomanism. She usually have sex with male students and teachers in Sisuta. In Buraza, at Akademi High, she likes to fantasy that she is a nice cute teacher, but perverted inside. She pass the day at Akademi and on the final of the day she grab a male student to a corner and have sex with him. At Buraza she isn't too much known, nor her nymphomanism. Appearance She is tall, and wears similar to the Buraza teacher uniform, with the exception that she wears a skirt instead of pants. She have a big bust, and wears a cleavaged shirt. Her hair is short and organized, and she have a lewd face. Relationships Others OCs Igor Luan Igor and her haven't interacted directly as she gives classes just to the third year, but Meiko has already given some stares to Igor, implying he could be one of the future "victims" for the next year. My OCs Ryota Kanon She often flirts with him, but finds him very annoying to be a love partner. Mougeki Mero She dislikes the girl alot, specially because she is jealous of the girl. Meiko have a deep relationship with Mougeki's uncle, and dislikes how the girl is close to him. Sohoka Tainosha She have nothing in favor or against her. She finds her strange, however. Ni Kanwa She have had sex with him once. However, she has no interest in repeating it. Routine in Sisuta * '7:00-8:00 - '''Is sleeping at home. * '''8:30-1:00 - '''Goes to school and teaches Japanese on classroom 3-1. * '''1:00-1:30 - '''Choose a male student and talks to him. * '''1:30-3:30 - '''Teaches on classroom 3-2. * '''3:30-5:00 - '''Bring the choosen male student to a corner, and have sex. *'5:00-5:30- 'Rreturn to her home. Routine in Buraza * '''7:00-7:30 - '''Is sleeping at home in Sisuta. * '''8:00-9:00 - '''Takes the bus to go to Buraza. * '''9:00-10:30 - '''Gives the japanese class on classroom 3-2. * '''10:30-12:00 - '''Teaches on classroom 3-1. * '''1:30-3:30 - '''Choose a male student and talks to him. * '''3:30-5:00 - '''Bring the choosen male student to a corner, and have sex. *'5:00-5:30- '''Takes the bus to return home. Personality Meiko is perverted, sexual innuendo, lewd and fake. She is nymphomaniac, a sexual disorder that make her like to have sex very often sometimes with a lot of people, in other words, she is addicted to sex. On school she likes to play the sweet girl, but after choosing her male, she goes lewd until she have sex with him. After that she choose another "victim". She is usually seem by boys as a sexual Innuendo. She is also homophobic, and dislikes lesbians and gays, and other LGBTs. Gallery Trivia * Her appearance is based on the VOCALOID MEIKO. * She is very homophobic. * She doesn't just have sex with students, but with teachers too. Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Faculty Category:Homophobic characters Category:Nymphomaniac Category:Adults Category:Teachers